What happens next?
by Crimsonrosemuse
Summary: what happens after shizuma and Nagisa graduate ITS A SUCKY SUMMARY BUT BEAR WITH ME THE STORY IS GOOD I do not own the rights to strawberry panic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started by that tree I met the love of my life her name Nagisa she was a new fourth-year student she got lost and bumped into me she was stunning and for once I stopped mopeing about kaoris death. So much drama ensued, hearts were broken and mended eventually I graduated and 2 years later I'm here waiting for Nagisa to say her goodbyes for she has graduated and now we can start our lives together but unknown to her I have a surprise for her.

I was snapped back in to reality by a voice calling my name "shizuma, shizuma where are you" the voice called I realized it was Nagisa so I called back "over here Nagisa" she came down the hill "oh there you are I should have guessed you'd be here" I smirked and said "why is that" "because this is the were we first met that's why" she smiled and came towards me I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck and we stared into each others eyes those red orbs had so much love in them she reached up and kissed me I was a little taken back by it she saw my face and looked puzzled "what?" she said I just smiled and said "your just never usually the instigator" Nagisa laughed "you just never let me" she said I gestured toward the path to the car as I said "shall we get going our new home awaits" Nagisa shook her head, smiled and said "ok I can't wait"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We drove up to the house I bought 2 years ago after I graduated. After pulling in to the drive way I turned off the car and looked at Nagisa her jaw was dropped I just laughed "I guess you like it" I said she looked at me and said "like it I love it but shizuma" I looked at her and thought she was disappointed until she finished her sentence "I don't care how good our house is as long as I'm with you" I was so happy that I opened the door and carried her bridal style in to our house. I put her down and as she went to look around the house I fiddled with the box that had the engagement ring I bought for her. I will ask her to marry me but I don't have the whole thing planned out just yet. I must have been pretty out of it because I didn't even notice Nagisa come down the stairs "shizuma" Nagisa yelled I snapped back to reality she looked at me and wrapped her arms around me and said "shizuma are you ok you seem a little out of it lately" I wrapped my arms around her and said "I'm fine ok" I leaned down and kissed her "ok" she said and smiled and I said "I love you" Nagisa smiled even more and said "I love you too" our moment was interrupted by the sound of Nagisa's stomach growling I looked at her and said "hungry again you just ate an hour ago" she pouted and said "that was just an appetizer it's not my fault I'm a growing girl" I smiled and decided to tease her a bit so I said "yeah your growing alright" her mouth dropped and she hit me on the arm and said "are you calling me fat" I just snickered and said "you said it not me" she was starting to get mad at me so I said "I'm joking Nagisa you are not fat and even if you were I would love you no less" Nagisa smiled and then her stomach growled again "well I guess we should eat something. Take out ok? I forgot to go shopping" I smiled and scratched the back of my neck Nagisa saw, giggled and said "take outs fine shizuma" she went to sit on the couch. After I ordered I went into the living room Nagisa had a movie in and patted the seat next to her so I sat down and she layed down on my lap as we sat together I said "Nagisa what do you think of having dinner with Miyuki, Tamaoe and your parents and mine" she thought for a moment and said "sure shizuma are we going to have it here or go out "I looked at her and said "how about a nice restaurant my treat" I smiled at her "that sounds great shizuma" she leaned up and kissed me then we heard the doorbell the food was here we ate and finished the movie Nagisa yawned so I suggested we go to bed. I set Nagisa's stuff in a separate room but as I showed her to her room she stopped and said "why can't I sleep with you in your room" "I didn't think you would want to" I said she looked at me "why wouldn't I want to" she said so I caved and we fell asleep in each other's arms waiting for Friday to come.

 **hello my lovely people make sure to review I should be posting every day but im unsure**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday had finally arrived and we were sitting at the dinner table Miyuki and Tamao were apparently dating and I had no idea. We all talked well mostly Nagisa's parents asking what we're going to do with our lives like are we going to go to university and jobs the general stuff at the moment and before I knew it desert had rolled around and Miyuki elbowed me and winked signaling me it was time. I got up and went over to Nagisa she looked at me puzzled but when I got on one knee you could see her eyes grow wide I pulled out the ring, she was starting to tear up as I said "Nagisa you have stayed with me through my ups and downs you thawed my frozen heart and even today you keep it warm so it won't freeze again you got me to realize I need to grow up and that's something Miyuki has been trying for years with no success I might add but you have opened so many doors I never knew about and I can't picture my life without you opening more, keeping my heart warm and just making me happy you re the love of my life so would you do me the honor of becoming my wife" she stood up with tears in her eyes looked at me and said "yes, yes of course I will" she was crying with happiness and so was I. I hugged her as we sat back down Miyuki looked at me and said "finally I've been waiting since you bought that thing to see this" Nagisa turned her head to me and said "Miyuki knew about this" I smiled and said "yeah she's the one who helped me gain the courage to ask you to marry me that's why I've been out of it lately" "ok now I understand" Nagisa said. Later that night we were laying in bed cuddling Nagisa had her head on my chest playing with the new engagement ring on her finger I smiled and kissed the top of her head she looked up "when should we have the wedding" she said I thought for a bit and spoke "I don't know maybe in July what do you think of that" she smiled and nodded "yeah I like that idea we could have it in Jamaica at one of your summer houses" I kissed her and said "Nagisa that's perfect but for now I think we should get some sleep I'm tired from all the excitement " "ok" Nagisa said as she curled up and soon enough fell into a deep sleep and eventually so did I.

 **hello again my people I have put out a community for u guys to post ur own stories and I would love some reviews I'm so happy I have gotten so many views in the past day I have had this story up there is plenty more to come :) so please enjoy! till the next time readers. Lightningdash7797 signing off**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys just letting u know this isn't an update I just wanted to tell u I had to fix a chapter so 2 chapters were deleted and put back in hopefully today I will get another chapter up I'm still writing this as I'm typing up old chapters so far I have gotten to chapter 10 on paper but I'm getting a huge case of writers block I could use some suggestions and reviews on the story so far please and thank you. So till my next update :) Lightningdash7797 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is an update for u it's on the short side but I hope u enjoy it so without further or do here is chapter 4**

Chapter 4

I woke up and realized Nagisa wasn't up yet it was 12 in the afternoon so I turned on my side and brushed the hair out of her face smiled and leaned down to kiss her as I kissed her she fluttered her eyes open "why did you wake me up" Nagisa said "because its 12 in the afternoon and I think we should get up plus there's a tom and jerry marathon and a Scooby-doo marathon on today so get up" I told her she looked at me with stern eyes and said "your such a kid you know that" she then got out of bed, looked at me and said "well are you coming" I smiled and said "of course I am I wouldn't miss Scooby-doo for anything even you" Nagisa looked like she was going to cry so I said "don't cry I was just joking" Nagisa said to me "well you better be joking otherwise you won't be getting any action from me for a long time" my face dropped and I said to her "I am totally joking" Nagisa jumped up and said "good" and we sat on the couch the rest of the day watching marathons until Nagisa fell asleep. I was starting to feel tired to so I carried Nagisa to our room put her in bed got ready myself and climbed in next to her she must have sensed my presence cause I felt a pair of arms wrap around me so I faced her and wrapped my arms around her and whispered "I love you Nagisa" I heard her giggle slightly and she whispered back "I love you too shizuma" and we both fell asleep in each other's arms


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people I'm back with a new update I have been very busy and haven't had time lately but now I'm back so here it is chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry panic if I did I would have made the series longer**

Chapter 5

It was one week before the wedding. I was out buying a charming suit, Miyuki was with me and Chikaru was with Nagisa looking for a dress. After we found the perfect suit Miyuki and I went to lunch then left to meet Nagisa and chikaru at the house. Nagisa was complaining to me about being hungry "why didn't you eat while you were out" I said to her, she looked at me and said "because I was busy getting my dress and then some stuff for you" she stuck out her tongue at me I looked straight at her and said "so am I getting what you got me anytime soon" Nagisa had one of her thinking looks on. She may not be a blond but that doesn't mean she's any smarter than one sometimes.

I was brought out of thought by Nagisa laughing I looked at her and asked "what's so funny?" she smiled and said "you were just thinking and your face looked funny and you really shouldn't be thinking that's bad for you" I smirked and said "coming from the girl who thought eating Mentos and drinking Pepsi at the same time was a good idea" she gave me the death look and said "at least I cleaned it up" I laughed and replied "no dear I ended up cleaning it up my knees were sore and had rug burn for at least three days" Nagisa smirked and said "well then you should stop getting on your knees so often" after she finished that sentence she was laughing so hard she fell off the couch.

Eventually we said goodbye to Miyuki and chikaru and went to bed. Nagisa turned to me and smiled "why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her laughing a little Nagisa said "because I'm happy and I'm happy cause in one week I will be marrying you shizuma that's why I'm looking at you with a smile on my face because I love you and nothing will change that" I smirked back at her and said "I love you too no matter what". After our conversation Nagisa drifted off to sleep eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and succumbed to a peaceful sleep at least it was till the nightmare started.

 **Ok guys that's chapter 5 please review chapter 6 should be up by next week but idk I am helping out at my high schools band camp all week but I should have some time so till then this is lightningdash7797 signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I'm a college student now so I have been swamped with work but I am finally updating so without further or due here is chapter 6**

Chapter 6

The nightmare started with me walking in the hallway of my parents mansion(we own our own company and one day im going to take over when my father thinks im ready) and I walk to my parents room and have a flashback I saw myself sitting next to my mother crying. she was dying and I was 7 I didnt know what it ment but my mother and i were talking and playing as much as my mother could being bed ridden she told me she was going away and not coming back I looked at her funny and asked her "do you not like it here? Can i come with you?"she smiled at me and said "I love it here and I dont want to leave and no you cant come with me but always know I am with you in your heart never forget that". That night she died I was walking to the kitchen to get a drink cause i couldnt sleepand saw my dad walk into their room so i looked in and saw the doctor was covering her completely in a white sheet I walked in and asked "what happened to mom?" My dad looks at me and said "shes gone shizuma shes dead." after that night I cried myself to sleep for years. My nightmare then changed settings and put me at my wedding my father is in the front row and all of a suden there is a bang i look around and realize it was an attempted assasination of my father but instead of the bullet hitting my father it hit nagisa i ran to her and watched as she died in my arms. The dream desolved and I shot up in bed crying and sweating nagisa woke up and realized this she then held me and wispered in my ear and we both eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
